No quiero que otra persona me proteja
by Nicasogno
Summary: One-shot basado en la primera escena de Takeru y Hikari en Digimon Adventure Tri.


**¡Hola a todos! Os deleito un one-shot Takari, basándome en la primera escena donde aparecen juntos de Digimon Adventure Tri.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis. Y dejen sus review.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece, realizó esto sin ánimo de lucro y por diversión.**

* * *

¿Podrás venir al partido de mi hermano el domingo?- le pregunté decidida.

Lo siento. El domingo estoy ocupado –me contestó tras unos segundos de silencio.

¿Así qué no puedes?

Llevaré a alguien al concierto de mi hermano.

Eh, ¿una chica? –volví a realizarle una pregunta.

Sí –afirmó él.

Caminé junto con mi bicicleta un par de centímetros más, y me paré. Él siguió andando, hasta que se percató de mi parada, y giró su cabeza para mirarme.

Mmm… Takeru, te has vuelto muy popular. –me burlé de él y solté una pequeña risa.

No es nada de eso. Sólo es una amiga. –recibí respuesta; parecía molesto.

Retomé mi camino dejándole atrás. Takeru andaba algo más rápido para alcanzarme.

¿Qué?-esta vez preguntó él.

Nada en especial. –le contesté sin más.

Vamos.

Crucé el paso de peatones mientras el semáforo lo indicaba. Llegué a la acera, seguí caminando junto a mi bicicleta. Él intentaba alcanzarme.

¿Estás celosa, Hikari?-me soltó sin anestesia.

Nada de eso. – respondí y esbocé una sonrisa. Él retomaba el ritmo de mis pasos.

Continuamos juntos nuestro camino a casa, en silencio. Llegamos al punto donde cada uno iría por separado.

Si nadie va, Taichi se decepcionará.

Mi hermano esperaba que todos fuésemos al concierto. –dijo el rubio.

¿De verdad?

No lo admite, pero sí. –hizo una pausa- Nuestros hermanos son muy complicados. –asentí y reí ante su comentario.

Él se dirigió hacia donde se situaba su casa, y yo fui al lado contrario.

Otro día será. –se despidió de mí e hizo un gesto con su mano.

Si. Hasta luego.-le contesté y me fui.

Seguí mi paseo rutinario como suelo hacer, hasta que una pequeña ráfaga de viento sopló en las calles de Odaiba. Cuando pasó, miré al cielo, algo malo presentía. Sin ponerle mucha atención al asunto del viento, caminé ligera intentando no pensar. Me dolía pensar que Takeru iba a ir con otra chica al concierto de su hermano, pero… ¿por qué me duele? Le di mil y una vueltas hasta llegar a mi casa.

Ya estoy aquí. –me manifesté abriendo la puerta de mi casa. No recibí respuesta, supuse que no había nadie.

Empujé con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación, dejé mi mochila al lado del escritorio, me senté en mi casa, miré a la ventana, y suspiré.

* * *

Tras la batalla en el aeropuerto, nos dejaron a cada uno en nuestra casa. Ahora descansaba en mi cama abrazada a Gatomon.

Te echado tanto de menos, Hikari. –me decía con su dulce voz.

Yo a ti también. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

De repente escuché un sonido como estuviesen golpeando la ventana de mi dormitorio. Nos levantamos juntas y fuimos a ver que era…

¡Patamon! –dijimos las dos a la vez, mientras abría la ventana para que pasase.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mi compañera.

Vine con Takeru. Él está abajo Hikari, te está esperando.

¿Y por qué no me llamó o subió él? –le pregunté.

Por si estabas durmiendo, por eso me pidió que volase hasta aquí. Yo os espero junto a él. Hasta ahora.

Espera, Patamon. –hablé pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había puesto en camino.

¿Vas a bajar? – Gatomon me miraba.

Sí, pero tendrá que esperar. Voy a cambiarme.

Voy bajando, no tardes.

Mi compañera se dirigió a su destino, al tiempo que yo abría las puertas de mi armario. Una sudadera de color rosa, unas leggins negras y los primeros zapatos que había. Salí de mi cuarto, y no me hizo falta avisar a nadie. Taichi estaba en su habitación con Agumon, y mis padres aún no estaban en casa. Tomé el ascensor para ir más rápida. Llegué al último piso, y ahí estaba él, sentado en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la pared. La escena que me encontré nunca será borrada de mi mente. Tenía a Patamon sobre su cabeza y a Gatomon en su regazó, y está luciendo su sombre lila a la vez que los tres reían.

Hola.-contesté tímidamente.

Ey. ¿Qué tal? –los digimon le dejaron paso para levantarse-

Algo confundida ante la situación que acabamos de vivir. –le contesté- se me hace tan raro que estén aquí, y a la vez tan feliz. –susurré mientras miraba a nuestros compañeros. Él sólo asintió.

Nos quedamos callados por un tiempo indeterminado. Yo miraba al suelo esperando que sus labios se moviesen para hablar, y él tenía la vista a otro lado.

¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Es tarde. ¿Te dejan tus padres?

No están en casa, y mi hermano está con Agumon.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al paseo de la playa. Aún había gente que paseaba por allí. Manteníamos una atmósfera de silencio, menos cuando teníamos que esconder a Gatomon y Patamon.

Tras andar un rato, volvimos a mi casa.

Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela.-hablé seca.

Mmm-solo realizó un sonido y asintió con la cabeza.

Oye… ¿qué pasó con la chica que ibas a llevar al concierto?- no podía aguantar más la duda.

Pues la llamé. Le conté que no iba a poder ser, y que ya nos veríamos.-me contestó.

Ah.-suspiré- entonces pronto la verás. –sonreí forzada.

No creo, ella quiere algo más que una amistad.

¿Tú quieres algo más que eso?

No, yo no la quiero a ella. –sonrió y me miró fijamente.

Me alegro de que seas sincero con tus sentimientos. –respondí. Aunque me dolía el corazón.

¿No me vas a preguntar nada más?

No, no tengo el qué.

¿Te puedo abrazar?

Antes de poder contestar, ya me tenía entre sus brazos. Nuestros digimons parecían ansiosos. No entendía por qué o quizás si lo entendía pero no quería reconocerlo. Me gusta Takeru. Me gusta y mucho. No puedo imaginar que otra persona me dé su apoyo en los momentos difíciles. Mantuvimos el abrazo por unos minutos más, hasta que él lo cortó.

Me voy a ir, ya es tarde.

Hasta mañana. –sonreí mirando sus andares hacia su casa y a Patamon volando a su lado.

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando escuché mi nombre.

HIKARI. –me di la vuelta y lo vi correr hacia mí.

Se me olvidaba una cosa.

¿El qué?

Se acercó a mí, sus labios dejaron un beso en la comisura de los míos.

Te quiero. –susurró sobre mis labios.


End file.
